


All of My Love to You

by ebs_14



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebs_14/pseuds/ebs_14
Summary: Because having the freedom to tell the world “I’m in love with my linemate” is by far the most amazing thing he’s ever felt.





	All of My Love to You

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the beginning of the 2016/17 season. 
> 
> Hall was never traded, and was named captain like he was supposed to be. McDavid, Nugent-Hopkins and Eberle are the A’s. 
> 
> Taylor and Jordan came out in an interview with Pride Tape before the 2016 Skills competition, and got married the summer leading up to this season. 
> 
> Title taken from the song All My Love by Led Zeppelin.

The reality of this past summer comes to Taylor in waves.

 

It's not always at the forefront of his mind, but when he rests his head in his hand, the cold metal band on his ring finger always makes him smile. His heart will flutter and the _“I do you non.”_  plays over and over in his head.

 

His lips always stretch into a smile any time he needs to sign his name- autograph or not. Hell, he could be signing a parking ticket and would still smile like he just won the lottery.

 

Sitting down with McLellan and management to discuss what had happened in the summer really brought things to the forefront of his mind.

 

Things set in when, during a meeting, the equipment manager brought them each a jersey.

 

Taylor couldn't help but trace his fingers across the  _Eberle-Hall_ stitched on the jersey clutched in his hands.

 

Jordan finds Taylor's hand without looking, giving it a squeeze.

 

Taylor's heart is in his throat and his entire body is buzzing  _JordanJordanJordan_. It's like the day they met all over again.

 

Whatever else management says is a blur, the next thing he knows they're standing up and shaking hands and it’s  _“See you in the preseason.”_

 

Him and Jordan leave, clutching their jerseys in one hand and each other's in the other.

 

 _“Taylor Eberle-Hall”_ rolls off his tongue easier than he ever thought it would.

 

But it fits. Him and Jordan together has always been easy. From falling in love, to moving in together. Coming out to the team, to management, their families and the world was nerve wracking, but still easy nonetheless.

 

Everything with Jordan is easy.

 

Their jerseys immediately find themselves in frames, hung on either side of the tv above their fireplace.

 

Taylor wishes he could see the faces of their teammates and former teammates who teased them for using their jerseys as decorations.

 

Just to spite them, Taylor captures a picture of their newly added wall adornments, making sure to tweet it and tag Whits. _“Suck it, old man.”_ Taylor thinks as he hits the 'tweet' button.

 

Almost immediately his phone lights up with an incoming FaceTime call from Whitney.

 

 _“You’re an asshole, Hallsy.”_  is the first thing Taylor hears upon answering.

 

_“Wow, missed you too Whitter.”_  

 

Ebs pops in to say hi and bicker with Ryan a little, it's been a while since they all talked so they catch up, relive some old times and just have a good chat.

 

Jordan drags Taylor from the living room to the kitchen halfway through the phone call, because the older boy left the meal he was prepping and the stove on.

 

Whits finds this absolutely hilarious and won't stop talking about how that is definitely going to be mentioned in the next episode of _Spittin’ Chicklets._

 

Jordan just rolls his eyes and continues chopping up the vegetables for the soup he's making.

 

Their lighthearted banter continues until dinner is ready, Jordan and Taylor both say goodbye to their former teammate.

 

Jordan stays where he is, his arms wrapped around Taylor and his chest pressed against the younger boy's back.

 

"We really did it, huh?" Taylor can't help but smile at his husband, still a little surprised at how easy it was to get management to change their names.

 

The both of them weren't sure if they'd even be allowed to do it, what with the possible same-name confusion, but hey, if the Sedin's can do it they better damn well be able to as well.

 

"We really did." Taylor doesn't think he's ever felt more at peace than he does right now. He wishes that this moment would never end, it's the most blissful, perfect night. Jordan's strong arms around him, the mouth-watering aroma of the soup in the air. Both boys are still buzzing with love and excitement and everything feels so beautiful, so complete but it also feels so new. Like there's an entire world ahead of the two bright eyed wingers.

 

\- -

 

When the time comes to dawn their new threads, it's a season opener against Calgary.

 

They take off their rings as they're gearing up, but before they need to go out for warmup, Jordan pulls Taylor in for a kiss despite all the chirps from their teammates.

 

"Oh my god, get a room you nons!" Nuge always goes bright red anytime he witnesses any sorts of PDAs, and this occasion is no exception.

 

"Oh shush, let mom and dad have their moment. Be grateful they still love each other, Nugget." Connor calls out from across the room, earning a middle finger from both Jordan and Taylor.

 

They keep it relatively PG, but when they pull apart, Jordan holds his husband in a tight embrace and the locker room quiets down a bit.

 

Despite being little shits, their team really does love and support them, so even if they tease the couple at first they never want to completely ruin the moment.

 

“I love you, Taylor.” The older boy’s voice is barely a whisper, but Taylor can pick it up without trying. He could recognize the sound of Jordan’s voice anywhere.

 

“I love you too babe. Now let’s go kick the godless Flames’ ass!” Taylor’s enthusiasm startled Jordan for a second, but he presses another quick kiss to kiss husband’s lips as the volume of the chatter in the locker room increases.

 

It’s not long before they’re all geared up, Taylor wearing the C, Jordan, Nuge and Connor all wearing the A’s.

 

The team has a quick pep talk, everyone’s pumped and ready because starting the season off with the Battle of Alberta is by far the best way to do it. Nothing is more satisfying than sending Calgary home with their tail between their legs to kick things off.

 

Unless, of course, they beat the Flames in Calgary to start the season. That’s the only thing that tops it.

 

“Come on boys, let’s get our heads in the game and put a fire under Calgary’s ass. Let’s start this season right! I believe in you and I know we all believe in each other. We’re a family, now let’s play like one! And remember, it’s the Battle of Alberta. Bench-clearing brawls are encouraged tonight.” Taylor adds that last bit as a joke, but the sly smirk playing on his lips says otherwise.

 

“Let’s go make Gaudreau cry!” Jordan shouts, sending the locker room into a collection of shouts and cheers and chirps.

 

They skate out one by one, each of them getting a spotlight moment as the 2016-17 Edmonton Oilers roster is introduced.

 

Taylor and Jordan get a bit of a special introduction, and the commentators announce that they’re still going to refer to them as their separate names during play-by-plays. This doesn’t surprise either of the two, as this was their agreed upon notion.

 

When the commentators mention that they made NHL history when they came out and got married, the crowd went wild.

At first, Jordan was hesitant to come out, because he didn’t want to be known as _“Jordan Eberle, the gay Canadian hockey player”_  but in this moment all that doesn’t matter. In fact he takes pride in being a World Junior hero, one of the Oiler’s most valuable assets _and_  a gay Canadian hockey player.

 

He lets himself get lost in this moment, taking in the cheers from all of the fans and his teammates with his eyes closed and head tilted up to the ceiling.

 

Taylor’s gloved hand knocks against his and his attention is brought back to one single point of focus. Taylor.

 

Seeing his husband smile so wide that his cheeks nearly cover his eyes, hearing the building go wild as if someone had scored a goal makes Jordan realize that this is by far the best thing he’s ever done in his life.

 

This is better than a scoring nine hattricks in one game. Better than winning the Cup, the Olympics and anything else he can think of.

 

Even if he never gets to lay a hand on the Stanley Cup, Jordan knows that he could die a happy man at any moment. Because having the freedom to tell the world _“I’m in love with my linemate”_  is by far the most amazing thing he’s ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta’d.


End file.
